


Out

by twinkachu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkachu/pseuds/twinkachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we do things we are afraid of to make the ones we love happy. A more hopeful season three AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

Everything started just before eight on a Thursday morning in September. The chill in the air made the tip of Kurt's nose go bright pink. Dave could hardly control the desire to wrap his arms around him and find a quiet place to spend the day. Someplace safe. Kurt's lips moved, but Dave was unable to pay enough attention.

"Did you hear a single thing I just said, David?" Dave shrugged, completely unrepentant. "No, not really." Kurt looked like a ruffled kitten and Dave couldn't help but to smile. He's never been one to deal with being ignored terribly. "Well I asked if you were really sure about doing this, you oversized lummox."

Did Dave really want to do this? He wasn't so sure anymore. The backlash would be ugly. Dave's friends could very well decide they'd rather not share their locker room with a gay guy. He'd be willingly putting himself on the bottom of the social food chain. Even more terrifying though was what it could mean for Kurt. Putting Kurt in the line of fire could be dangerous and while Dave was sure he could handle anyone who tried to hurt them... well, he wasn't sure if it would be enough to justify the risks.

On the other hand, Dave was exhausted. Living two lives was going to drive him insane. He wanted McKinley to meet Dave, not Karofsky. He didn't want to rule the school with fear anymore. Just for once Dave wanted to be himself. He wanted to live his life without looking over his shoulder. Most importantly he wanted to dance with Kurt at his senior prom, he believed he owed the boy as much. 

"I want to do this," Dave said quietly. "I really need to do this." He took Kurt's cold hand into his own and squeezed. Kurt was proud, he knew that. Maybe he'd even enjoy that at some point. Right now however it just terrified him just a little bit more. "Just don't let go of my hand, okay? I'm perfectly capable of tackling you if you try to get away." Kurt's giggle was a balm on his nerves. Hell or high water he was the one that made Kurt make those noises. "I'm not going to let go, David. I kind of need it too right now." Kurt's fingers laced with his own as they slowly made their way to the front door of McKinley.

Dave could hear his heart pounding in his chest as their classmates noticed them. His jaw clenched as he heard the first of the whispers. In his anxiety he turned to Kurt and was stunned. Kurt was... happy. There was a small proud smile on his face and he was practically skipping. 

A part of Dave could understand at least a little. He guessed that Kurt had waited for this since they started dating. Kurt had been so good at keeping Dave's secret, and now he didn't have to pretend anymore either. Dave stopped short and kissed Kurt's cheek. Even after three months he couldn't believe such a wonderful creature was at his side. Dave was proud to be seen with Kurt despite his anxiety. 

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered as they entered an emptier hallway. Dave simply nodded, at a loss for words. His palms felt damp but he was unwilling to let go of Kurt's hand for even a second. That hand was his anchor. Kurt seemed to realize that only when they had gotten to his homeroom. The flicker of anxiety hit Dave like a ton of bricks. He wasn't okay with that. Not at all.

"Wait for me here. I'll walk you to your next class, okay?" Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt for a moment before letting go. "Be good, Kurt." Dave didn't miss the way Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'd ask you the same, but I know better David." 

Dave waited until Kurt had taken a seat beside a bewildered looking Mercedes before heading to his own class. Kurt would be fine, he knew. He was always fine. Dave tried to keep that in mind as he headed to his own class. He could put up with a lot with that in mind, he figured.


End file.
